custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article Fiends #A long, but good (I think), read. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 #Seems like an interesting read. (One that I ought to read myself) ----Stormjay Rider 16:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Theran # # I can't resist. Excellent work on Bobdo's end -- 17:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC) # BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 00:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Featured Image *File:Nirsery.jpg #Time for a classy picture. Let's see, can BC get three Featured Images in a row? #That one's just epic. -- 19:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #It's got my vote. I always like traditional art going up, and BC's really good at it. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 14:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) #Yes. Just so much yes. BioDub (talk) 18:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) # # I think the next featured image should be the picture of the Mask of creation ~~MCGPY the duke of awsomeness #I ship it. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) *Storytime is Over... #A (in my view succeeded) promo picture for When You Chase the Light. Why not? BC must have some competition XD 20:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *One of Tooky's journeys into the wilderness... #I'd stop walking if I were him... link=User:ToaTusk 14:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 16:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Featured Story *''Rock Bottom'' #I'm literally almost done, just need to type up the last chapter and epilogue. It'll be the first multi-chapter serial I'll have finished for this site, and in general (if memory serves). I'm fairly proud of getting it to this point, and with it being so close to completion I figured I'd go for this now, before someone else swoops in and gets all the votes. It'll be completed before it's time to update the main page again. #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 07:52, September 25, 2014 (UTC) #Read enough to love it :P # #MAZEKA (talk) 10:00, October 23, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA #I'll read more of this soon, but it's definitely worthy of FS! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Creation Amarii Who is she? #A simple Toa Mata torso, combined with more complex structures and Hero Factory parts. The perfect synthesis. -- 19:24, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #Best name since Blahbo. Also a hugely inventive build. #Agreed. #This one is just awesome! 20:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #I actually like the lack of custom limbs/torso. A very nice presentation for a very nice MOC. BioDub (talk) 18:22, September 23, 2014 (UTC) #Simple build, but consistent styling. You have my vote. ----Stormjay Rider 16:38, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Amea #Maybe? (Hard to choose just one member, went for her because of Watermelon.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 #As the Soldier would say; "Melons for everyone!" #May the Melon be with your pants ! [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 16:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ikratal #MAZEKA (talk) 10:03, October 23, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Featured Trivia *Arphax was created by as a response to hearing about a kidnapping that had happened near to where he lives, and imagining a character who would be capable of stopping similar crimes. #Bobdo told me to nominate this. ----Stormjay Rider 00:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) # #You thoroughly creep me out even more. link=User:ToaTusk 14:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC)G #Good job. You reminded me of a murder in my city that happened two years ago. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 # Featured Quote #May not be the best out there, but you have to admit, it's a dang good quote. # #—[[User:BioDub|''Bio]][[User talk:BioDub|Dub]] 11:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC) #MAZEKA (talk) 18:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA #This was a tough choice. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured User *User:Odst grievous #You know why, you crazy, raving lunatic. #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 16:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) #—[[User:BioDub|Bio]][[User talk:BioDub|Dub]] 11:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC) #Screw it, let's just do it. #--[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07''']] 15:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) #You and your Gavin quotes...BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 00:08, November 8, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken *User:ToaTusk #Why not? link=User:ToaTusk 15:45, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Comments